bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Antara Biswas
Antara Biswas, better known by her stage name Mona Lisa (born 21 November 1982), is an Indian actress. She has done over 125 Bhojpuri films, and has also appeared in Hindi, Bengali, Odia, Tamil, Kannada and Telugu films. She was a contestant of Indian show Bigg Boss 10 in 2016.Bigg Boss 10: Wild theme, wacky participants!. rediff.com (17 October 2016). She is currently playing the negative role of Mohana in Star Plus' Nazar, for which she has received much appreciation for her portrayal of the latter. Biography and early life Antara Biswas was born to a Bengali Hindu family. She adopted the stage name of Monalisa at the behest of her uncle. She studied at Julien Day School in Elgin Road, South Kolkata, and graduated from Ashutosh College of the University of Calcutta, earning a BA degree in Sanskrit before starting out a few years ago as a small-time TV actress and model in Odia video albums. Career She acted in several low budget films before making her debut in Bollywood with Blackmail, starring Ajay Devgn and Suniel Shetty. She then acted in South Indian films before coming to notice through her role in Tauba Tauba opposite Amin Gazi. She acted in a Kannada film titled Jackpot. In 2010, The Hindu reported that Mona Lisa (along with Rinku Ghosh) was the most sought after actress in the Bhojpuri film industry. Personal life She married her boyfriend Bhojpuri actor Vikrant Singh Rajpoot in the Bigg Boss house on 17 January 2017. Filmography Bhojpuri films * Bhole Shankar (2008) * Khatailal Mithailal (2008) * Kaha Jaiba Raja Najariya Ladaike (2008) * Tu Babua Hamaar (2008) * Shrimaan Driver Babu (2007) * Ho Gaini Deewana Tohra Pyar Me (2009) * Kahan Jaiba Raja Nazariya Ladai Ke (2009) * Hum Bahubali (2009) * Dulha Albela (2009) * Ranbhoomi (2009) * Pratigya (2009) - Itemsong "Lehariya Luta Ae Raja" * Hum Hai Khalnayak (2009) * Sindur Daan (2009) * Jade Mein Balma Pyara Lage (2009) * Sahar Wali Jaan Mareli (2009) * Ek Aur Kurukshetra (2010) * Tu Jaan Hau Hamaar (2010) * Dharmatma '' (2010) * ''Nathuniya Pe Goli Maare (2010) * Bhojpuriya Don (2010) * Rangbaz Daroga – Aanchal (2010) * Nainihal (2010) * '' Saat Saheliya'' (2010) * Devra Bada Satawela (2010) * Devra Bhail Deewana (2014) * Mrityunjay (2010) (Special Appearance) * Loafer (2010) * Kanoon Hamra Mutthi Mein (2010) * Daraar (2010) * Mora Balma Chail Chabila (2011) * Apne Begaane (2011) * Aakhri Rasta (2011) * Barood (2011) * The Great Hero Hiralal (2011) * Gundairaj (2011) * Ladaai La Ankhiyan Ae Lounde Raja (2011) * Kartavya (2011) * Hamaar Devdas (2011) * Bhaiya Hamar Dayavan (2012) * Mehraru Bina Ratiya Kaise Kati (2012) * Dakait (2012) * Khuddar (2012) – Sunita * Naagin (2012) * Khoon Pasina (2012) * Mehraru Bina Ratiya Kasie Kati (2012) * Elan E Jung (2012) * Dabangg Mora Balma (2013) * Mafia (2013) * Rang De Pyar Ke Rang Mein(2013) * Jaan Lebu Ka Ho (2013) * Banaraswali (2013) * Pratibandh (2013) * Desh Pardesh (2013) * Kasam Wardi Ke (2013) * Biwi No. 1 (2013) * Lagal Sanheiya Ke Dor (2013) * Saala Main To Sahib Ban Gaya (2013) * Ziddi Aashiq (2013) * Saawariyan Tose Laagi Kaisi Lagan (2013) * Mati Preet Jagawale (2013) * Zanzeer (2013) * Ishq Ka Manjan Ghise Hai Piya (2013) * Gumrah (2013) * Ijjat (2013) * Chhamia Bhelwali (2013) * Jeevan Yudhh (2013) * Khoon Bhari Maang (2013) * Saiyan Bhailan Pardesiyaa (2013) * Jodi No. 1 (2013) * Ghulam (2013) * Mita Deb Raavanraaj (2013) * Budhwa Tamtamwala (2013) * Lagal Ba Pyar Ke Bukhar (2013) * Tulsi Bin Suna Anganwa (2013) * Ganga Putra (2013) * Chedi Ganga Kinarewala (2013) * Natawar Lal (2013) * Ek Nihattha (2013) * Pocket Gangsters (2015) * Rakth Bhumi (2015) * Prem Leela (2015) * Saiyan Toofani (2015) * Suhag (2015) * Rakhtbhoomi (2015) * Sarkar Raj (2017) * Jai Shree Ram (2017) * Dulhan Chahi Pakistan Se 2 (2018) Web-series Television References External links * Category:Living people Category:Actresses in Bengali cinema Category:Asutosh College alumni Category:University of Calcutta alumni Category:Bengali television actresses Category:Indian film actresses Category:Indian television actresses Category:Actresses in Bhojpuri cinema Category:1982 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants